


A Gleaming Heart

by LLbadFanfics



Category: Loomian Legacy
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Loomian Legacy - Freeform, Neighbors, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLbadFanfics/pseuds/LLbadFanfics
Summary: Jamie had excitedly gotten a Gamma Weevolt! His luck hadn't stopped there though, the yelling of excitement woke up the neighbor he knew nothing about.  After having a small discussion, he learned one thing about his neighbor, they were extremely cute.
Relationships: JamiyJamie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie if you are reading this, sorry.
> 
> y/n means "your name"
> 
> Reader is ambigious gender or what you are.

It was a quiet night, rain softly fell down clicking against your window. Usually you would sleep more but you suddenly awoke by loud screaming and hopping from the floor above you. 

"YESS! YESS! FINALLY!!!" A man screamed loudly stomping on the floor abruptly waking you up 

"What the…?" You rubbed your eyes and rolled out of bed tiredly. "What's happening?..." You put on your slippers and walked up your apartment stairs knocking on your neighbors door. You really didn't know too much about him, a lot of times you could hear him talk to himself so you had no idea what he did all day. 

You waited a long while and kept knocking on the door worried, was he hurt or something? Why did he scream so loud? "Hello? Is anyone in there?" You knocked harder. 

Suddenly the door swung open, a tired man looked at you with a cute curious expression. 

"Oh um...hello, I was wondering if something was wrong I heard screaming and stomping from your room…" you never saw him this up close, he was a lot more handsome then you remembered and you got a bit shy. 

"Oh I was pretty loud wasn't I?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little awkwardly. 

"So what happened?" You questioned

"Oh I'm just doing a live stream, I'm a Youtuber, I was pretty excited about something, excuse me for being loud." He seems genuine about this but also pretty tired, it was late at night after all. 

"That explains it then, thank you for telling me...and um, could I get the name of your youtube channel? Simply curious." 

Your neighbor smiles a little, it was extremely cute. "Sure! It's JamiyJamie, I'll uh write it down for you." He goes back into his apartment room for a few seconds and gets a marker. "Do you have any paper?" You shake your head. "I'll just write it on your arm then I guess," he gently grabs your arm and writes the name on your arm. His hand feels strong but warm. 

"Thank you...is Jamie your actual name?"

"Yeah, I don't think I know your name by the way."

"I'm y/n, nice to meet you Jamie," you give a soft smile to him and you notice his eyes linger on your lips for a second. 

"Uh nice to meet you too y/n, I'm going asleep now it's pretty late and I'm tired from streaming all night, good night." 

"Alright, good night Jamie," he closes his door and you head back to your apartment. You jump into bed and immediately get out your phone smiling to yourself excitedly. Who knew your mysterious neighbor was actually an extremely cute Youtuber?

You find his channel and quickly subscribe. "Hm I wonder what types of videos he makes…" you click on his most recent video, something about something called Loomian Legacy. You intently watch in bed seeing what this Loomian Legacy thing is about. 

It's a game like Pokemon, you used to play those games all the time in your childhood and were pleased that his videos were about something interesting. You yawn and lay down in bed tiredly, maybe you would try playing it sometime and you could talk to Jamie about it, but right now you just wanted to sleep. 

"...good night me…"

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you could hear Jamie talking quietly from upstairs, you noticed he was a lot less louder than yesterday, you could barely hear him really. It was sweet to know he wanted to not wake you up like he did yesterday. You decided not to bother him as he was probably busy making a video or streaming. You didn't have work today so you decided to try out that Loomian Legacy game Jamie played a lot. 

You opened up your laptop and searched up Loomian Legacy, it wasn't actually it's stand alone game, it was apart of Roblox. 

"I used to play this when I was younger!" You smile remembering years ago you used to play this game, it used to be super simple but it seems a lot more complex now. You somehow manage to remember your old account and log in. As soon as you do you log in and start playing Loomian Legacy. 

You go through the game and get to choose your starter Loomian, you decide to go with Weevolt, it looks like the cutest of all of the loomians. Playing through the game was fun, you managed to pass through the first two battle theaters and were disappointed that the game ended there so far. At least you could try doing all the new mastery things.

As time passed on you noticed you've been playing for a while, you decided to go make some breakfast and check your phone to see if Jamie had made any new videos. He was making a new stream about doing mastery so you decided to play it in the background while you made some food. After finishing eating and watching his stream for a while you decide to go upstairs and knock on his door, it would be nice to offer him some food. He has been streaming since early morning. 

You grab a plate of food and head upstairs. As soon as you knock you hear some barking and Jamie calling, "I'll be right there." 

You hear him walking up to the door, and he quickly opens it. "Oh hey Jamie," you greet him.

"Hey y/n, what do you need?" He put his arm on the door and smiled relaxed, it was like he was trying to look cool but it was actually just very cute. 

"Oh I just figured you might be hungry so I brought you some food, you've been streaming all morning after all," you give him the plate

"Oh awesome, thanks y/n," he starts eating already and suddenly you see a dog walk up behind him

"Aww is that your dog?"

"Well more like a family dog, we have another one, they are little rat dogs," he chuckles and keeps eating as the dog goes up to you and starts licking your hands. You giggle and Jamie smiles. "So you've been watching stuff on my channel?"

"Yeah I have! I actually started playing that Loomian Legacy game too," you pet the dog as it keeps licking you. 

"Another subscriber! Awesome! Well if you need any help with the game you can ask me anytime. Well thanks for the food and for the visit y/n, I need to get back to streaming so talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later," you give him a smile and walk back to your room and open up his stream to say if he maybe said anything about you.

"Hey guys I'm back," he starts playing again and someone comments on live chat about where he went. "Oh my cute neighbor just gave me some food, they are really cool." 

Did Jamie just call you cute? You blush and feel your heart start to pound. "Oh wow um…" your heart flutters and keep on listening to what Jamie is saying. Someone in the chat asks about Jamie's neighbor and Jamie starts responding, "oh my neighbor is just a really awesome gal/guy, I actually woke them up yesterday when I found the Gamma Weevolt," he laughed a little and the chat let the topic of his neighbor go. 

"I probably just imagined him saying that…" you closed your phone and went on to do some chores around your house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie finished up the stream and left his house walking to his car. As he walked over he saw y/n walking away from the apartment. 

"Hey, y/n!"

You look behind you and notice Jamie, you walk up to him smiling. "Hello Jamie!"

"Hey, just wanted to ask where you were going," Jamie did that thing again where he rested his hand on his car and put his hand on his hip. 

"Oh I was just going to get lunch."

"I am too actually, you want to go with me?"

"Happily!" You smile and blush at the thought of having lunch with your handsome neighbor. Jamie unlocks his car and you get in along with him. "So where are we going to lunch?"

"Just some place I know, I'm sure you'll like it," he starts to drive and he seems really relaxed. 

"I've noticed you are a lot quieter when you stream and stuff, thank you for that," you comment wondering if he really did purposely do that for you

"Oh yeah no big deal, I didn't want to bother you like I did yesterday."

"Well thanks, it's really sweet of you," Jamie nods and you noticed he blushes a little. "Hey are you okay? Your face is a little red"

"It's u-uh nothing haha," he chuckles nervously. He parks his car and unlocks the doors, "well we are here." He gets out along with you and both of you head inside. 

You notice how beautiful the place looks and smile to yourself happy that Jamie brought you somewhere nice. "Oh wow, it's really nice here," you lean into Jamie a bit taking in all the pleasing aesthetics of the establishment. Jamie either doesn't mind or simply doesn't notice. 

"I knew you'd like it," he sighs to himself content. "Well uh let's go order some lunch," he shakes you off and you go to order some food. You get a table and sit down across from him. "I went here before on my 22nd birthday. The food here is extremely good, it is pretty expensive though."

"I can pay then," You suggest being happy to do so. 

"No, no it's okay, let me treat you to this y/n." He seems happy with this so you let him do this. You both start to eat and you practically moan in enjoyment, "gosh you weren't lying at all!" 

"Haha yeah I did tell you!" you both finish up the food and start chatting with each other about random things. 

"So why did you decide to become a big Youtuber on Loomian Legacy? 

"Oh well I'm actually apart of the dev team, I do balancing and stuff," Jamie proudly said, it was nerdy but cute. 

"Cool! I'm actually really enjoying the game so nice work!" You exclaim smiling at him, he smiles a bit at you back looking down. 

"Thank you y/n...hey do you have anywhere to be? I don't want to be wasting any of your time." 

"Nope, I'm free today, and I actually would like to spend time with you anyways," you say. "Could I ask what this is by the way? Like this hanging out thing?" You feel dumb asking that, what did you even want him to respond with anyways?

"How about…a date?" He smirks and looks up at you. Your eyes widen a bit and you quickly blush. "Oh, oh well it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be, sorry about that…"

"No, it's okay, I actually like the sound of that." You softly smile at him and he smiles back looking confident again. 

"Well y/n, my date, would you like to go anywhere else on this date?" You giggle at how gentleman like he sounds like and nod

"Sure, how about I take you somewhere this time?" Jamie gives a thumbs up to that so you grab his arm and lead him outside. You run with him down the street happily smiling and laughing.

"H-hey what about my car y/n?"

"Don't worry it's not so far away!" You continue until you stop at a hill. You begin to walk up but Jamie resists

"Hey slow down…" he pants tiredly, "I'm...not the most athletic..." You laugh a little and sit down with him at the start of the hill. "What is this place anyways?"

"You'll see once we get up there."

"Well you better not kill me or something," Jamie jokes, you both laugh and head up the hill. You sit down with him at the top and relax. "So what is the special thing?"

You shake your head and point to the sun setting. "That. I come here a lot when I want to relax. It's a nice view." You smile and watch the sunset, it's absolutely beautiful and the sky is full of color.

"Yeah, it is nice…" Jamie watches with you and after a while he puts his arm around you. You blush a little but don't mind. The sunset starts going out of view so you turn to look at Jamie, examining his handsome face. He looks back at you and soon you are simply staring into each other's eyes, quietly content. "You're really cute y/n…"

"I know…you uh said it outloud in your live stream today,"

"I did?! Oh well, guess you already knew," he smiles and you lean closer against him, feeling comfy in his warmth. After a few more moments of this you turn and give him a small kiss on his cheek. 

"We should head home now…"

"Yeah, sure…" he was blushing fiercely and got up, putting his hand up to help you up. "Am I only going to get a kiss on the cheek tonight?"

"What? You want more? It's only our first date Jamie," you giggle and Jamie sighs in defeat

"Alright, I hope we can go on more dates then. Let's head home y/n." 

As Jamie starts driving you home, you get a text from a number you absolutely dread. Your ex. "God what could they possibly want…" you mutter to yourself. You read the text to yourself in your head. 

Ex:

"Hey y/n I need a place to stay since my roommate kicked me out for tonight, I'm already at your place. You actually left your door open so I'm just letting myself in. See you whenever you come home."

"Ugh! Really tonight?!"

"What's wrong y/n?" Jamie asks worried. 

"My ex...he's hanging out at my place tonight...I really don't want to see him again…"

"Oh sorry y/n...you could stay at my place? Well...I kind of live with my mom and it's quite late…" you sigh and smile a little at his nerdiness. 

"It's alright…"

"No actually, please just go to my room, you'd just have to leave early in the morning," Jamie offers.

"Okay sure, thank you so much Jamie!" You are a lot more happy now. Jamie smiles too and you pull up to the apartments. You both sneak up to Jamies room and manage to not alert his dogs. 

"Well we are here, sorry for the messiness, I wasn't expecting anyone.." 

"It's alright," you walk around his room noting his camera set up and a bunch of nerdy things like pokemon figurines. "You are such a nerd." Jamie frowns at that and rubs his head nervously, "I mean in a good way, it's like really cute!" Jamie's mood switches

"Oh thanks I don't get that often!" Jamie sits down in his gaming chair and you stand besides him as he starts opening up roblox. "Sorry but I kind of have to make a couple of videos, there is a new update about Loomian Legacy and I am kind of one of the top content creators for the game." 

"Oh it's fine Jamie, maybe I could be in the video?"

"You really want to be? Well sure!" Jamie smiles and starts making a couple videos, Jamie introduces you as his neighbor and you have a lot of fun making videos. Nearing the end of the final video, Jamie and you cannot stop laughing you somehow make him fall off of his chair and pull him up making him pull up very close against you. He puts his arms around you and holds you in his warm embrace. "I really like you y/n…"

"I do too Jamie…" you stare at each other and soon enough you lean forward and connect your lips to Jamie's. It was passionate, short but extremely sweet and very enjoyable. "God that was amazing," you breathe out as you break the kiss. 

"Yeah definitely…" he kisses you again but stops after a while. "Damn I forgot the camera was still playing…I'll have to edit that out…" you laugh and lay down on his bed. He finishes editing and he joins you, hugging you again, keeping you very warm even though his room was cold. 

"Good night Jamie," you kiss him again and snuggle against him. 

"Good night y/n." Jamie rests his head on top of yours and you put your head up against his chest. His heartbeat is soothing and soon you find your own heartbeat match with his. Soon enough, you both fall asleep, drifting into peaceful dreams about your futures with each other.


	2. Gleaming Tears

You woke up to the soft snoring of Jamie who was hugging you in an inescapable hold, you just layed there for a while, feeling happy in his arms but you soon realized that you had to leave before his family found out about you. 

"Jamie, Jamie wake up," you whispered softly in his ear. His snoring stopped after a couple seconds and his eyes fluttered open. 

"O-oh hey y/n," he rubbed his eye with one hand and scooted closer to you. "Good morning," he was smiling with such a cute expression. 

"Good morning Jamie," you gave him a kiss on his forehead and held him a while longer enjoying the moment. "...hey I'm sorry I think I should go now."

"Oh yeah right…well uh I'll let you get out of bed," he stepped out of bed and you followed him. "Well this was a really nice night y/n...I hope you get to visit again," 

"Yeah me too," you gave him a small kiss on the lips and let go of his hands. "See you later Jamie," you say your goodbyes and Jamie gives a nod, you notice he is slightly frowning. You frown too as you step out of his room and sneak out to the front door, to your surprise you accidently bump head to head with someone around a corner

"Ow Jamie what the heck!" The boy rubs his head and then looks up to you. "Jamie...wait a second! Oh my gosh intruder! Jamie help! The boy pushes you away and runs to Jamie's room. 

"Hey, hey no they aren't an intruder!" Jamie opens his door quickly hitting the boy again in the face. "Oh sorry little brother...I uh, you're fine just a little mark." Jamie picks his little brother up and the boy rubs his face in pain. 

"Jamie...who is this?" His little brother asks concerned and also whining a bit in pain 

"They are um, my…" he looks at you and sighs. "My girlfriend/boyfriend...their name is y/n they kind of stayed the night…" Jamie scratches his head and is pretty bright red

"H-hey I'm not your girlfriend/boyfriend! I-I mean not yet at least....we only went on one date y'know…" you blush too and play with your fingers nervously

Jamie's little brother sighed and kept rubbing his face, "well I'm telling mom, you aren't supposed to be bringing people over here!" 

"Hey man wait, please don't I'll uh, do anything okay? Just don't tell anyone, not even sis got it?" Jamie was pretty serious and his voice got shaky with the worrying situation

"Anything? Okay I want 5 gleaming non blue Icigools and a rainbow 5wilat whenever that comes out, got it?" 

"Yeah sure man, I can do that." Jamie's little brother smirked in victory while Jamie sighed in defeat. His little brother finally started walking away and on his way back to wherever he came from he yelled,

"And work faster on Sepharite city gosh!"

Jamie shook his head and sighed, "sorry y/n, my brother sure is something...I'll uh escort you out this time, the door is this way actually." Jamie walked with you to the door and you gave him one last kiss the cheek before you left his apartment. 

"Its okay, that was just unexpected, I'll see you later Jamie." 

"Later y/n." Jamie closes the door and you head back to your room to see that your door really was left open. 

"Gosh my ex really did come back…" you really hoped they went away by now but looking at the state of your house currently it seemed like your ex was still around. "Hello? Anyone here?" You walk around a bit and finally find your ex passed out on the kitchen table. "Ugh...oi! Wake up!" You slap their leg and they groan and shift on the table. 

"Let me sleep mooore!!"

"Wake up Josh! I already let you stay here! Can you just get out of here now?" You huff and cross your arms, Josh was your toxic and very annoying ex who wouldn't leave you alone. They would always bother you at the most inconvenient times.

"Jeez fine, fine." They stood up and brushed their messy hair. "By the way you still look cute as ever," Josh said flirtatiously with a wink. 

"Ugh! Just go already, go!" You gently push them out of your apartment and shut the door as soon as they go out. 

"Thanks for letting me stay by the way y/n!" Josh says from outside. You shake your head and sigh, you did not want to get involved with them again. They were only trouble and you've known that for a while now. You make yourself some food and relax as you open up your laptop. Once again you find yourself playing Loomian Legacy, it was quite addicting really. You managed to rally a decent pvp team with the help of some people on discord and were happy to start battling in the colosseum. You start with two v two battles and find yourself matched up against someone named JamiyJamie.

"Wait a second, JamiyJamie?!" You hurry to get out your phone and open up the live stream, wow you really were battling with Jamie! You pick your team and listen to Jamie's commentary about how good his partners team is. As the battle continues it gets more and more intense Jamie is left with his gleaming Pharoglyph and you still have two loomians left. Pharoglyph was defeated and the whole battle depended on you now. 

"Oh come on! That sucks…well at least y/n1058 might be able to carry for us, they seem like a good pvper." Jamie drinks some water and rereads your username, y/n1058, he almost spits out his water and knocks down his camera. "Damn!" He quickly fixes it and when he fixes everything the battle has already finished. You won! Jamie looks pretty surprised on stream and laughs. "Haha sorry guys about that just knocked down my camera, my partner is pretty good I'm going to add them!" He actually sends you a friend request and you happily accept. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hours pass and you feel like doing something else, Jamie was still streaming so you decided to go on a walk. You put on a cute outfit and head out your door only to realize something was against it. You push harder and walk out to see that Josh was still here! 

"Hey cutie," they smirk and looks up at you. 

"Are you seriously waiting outside of my house? Can you just leave me alone?" You start to walk away but they follow you outside. "What do you want Josh?"

"I just want to talk to you, any problem with that?" 

"No, I guess not, make it quick though please." Josh nods and walks beside you for a while. 

"So where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the retirement home I work at, some of my friends are working right now and soon they'll be having their break. I thought I might as well visit…" 

"Ah cool, why don't you just drive then?"

"You forgot that you totally trashed my car? I wasn't able to get it fixed after that dumb stunt you pulled," you huffed a little angry, it was still annoying how Josh wanted to talk to you after what they did. 

"Oh yeah, guess I did that huh?" Josh laughed a bit. "Listen y/n, I'm sorry okay? I know I've been dumb in the past but I've really changed. I mean I like to fool around still, but I'm more responsible. I want to come back into your life."

"Josh no thank you, just leave me alone, I-I have a boyfriend anyways!" You are a bit surprised you admitted to that, even though it wasn't totally official. 

"Really? Who? That neighbor of yours that you sneaked to his room with?" He scoffed. "He seems like a dork, a little cute though I suppose." You roll your eyes. 

"Josh just shut up and leave me alone," you walk faster and finally get to the retirement home. "I'm here, you can go now, please." 

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. I'll text you sometime though y/n." Josh saluted and walked away. You sighed, finally out of Josh's annoying presence you could relax now and visit your friends. You walk inside greeting a couple of elderly hanging outside. You head to the break room and wait at a table, your co-workers should be here sometime soon. 

"Hey! y/n! Surprised to see you!" You look up and smile at a familiar voice, your good old friend and co-worker, Jacky. 

"Jacky! Nice to see you, I just thought I could hang around while everyone was on their breaks." 

"Oh awesome! We are actually going to get some fish and chips, want to go with us."

"I'd love to, Jacky," you accept smiling. You follow him and get inside a familiar car with quite a lot of people stuffed in. 

"Hello y/n!" They say in unison. 

"Hi Cupid, hi Eliza, hi Wally, how is everyone doing." 

"You know, same as usual, nothing new," Cupid responded. Cupid was a nickname for her since she often matchmade her co-workers, you also kind of forgot her actual name so you had no choice but to go with her nickname. 

"That's good," in a nursery home, it was good when there was no news, sadly a lot of times the residents passed away due to their old age and health problems. It was a harsh reality you faced when working in this job. At least everyone in the staff cherished their moments with the residents. 

Eventually Jacky parked the car and everyone got out of the squeezed space. "Well here we are, fish and chips here we come!" Jacky exclaimed. Everyone headed inside and ordered a classic meal which you relished. You had a couple conversations with your co-workers when suddenly someone stopped at your table. 

"Hey there," you knew the voice all too well. Josh. "Just wanted to say you look really handsome today man, I'm Josh, nice to meet you." Josh was talking to Jacky like you weren't right there. "Oh uh haha I'm Jacky, thanks for the compliment!" 

You stood up and sighed, "sorry everyone I have something to attend to bye!" You run out of the place and head the hill, you could use some peace and quiet away from Josh. You walked up the hill and were surprised to see two people sitting down already. "Hello?" You asked, a man turned around and smiled at you, it was Jamie!...and his little brother…

"y/n! I knew you would come here eventually. I had to bring my brother, my mother wouldn't stop bothering me about bringing him with me soo yeah." He patted the ground next to him. 

"Its okay...I'm actually glad to see you, and uh hi Jamie's brother." You wave to each other and you sit down next to Jamie. 

"So how was your day?" Jamie asks with a friendly smile, his brother put bunny ears behind his head and you giggled a bit. 

"Its been...annoying, my ex has been bothering me all day…" 

"Oh sorry y/n, I can, like stand up to them if you'd like," Jamie puffs his chest out a little and it's cute seeing him trying to look tough. 

"No, no it's okay, they are just annoying...but I'm with you now! So let's just relax." You push him lightly so he lays down and lay down with him. You notice his brother is just playing on his phone facing away from you two. 

"So what do you want to talk about y/n?"

"How about Loomian Legacy actually? You noticed I was playing with you didn't you?"

"Yeah I did! I'm really surprised at how good you did even with you being so new. I guess it was the type matchups and stuff." 

"Yeah guess so, or maybe I'm just better than the renowned JamiyJamie!" You both laughed and you put your arm over his torso. 

"Maybe...well uh, what starter did you pick?" 

"Weevolt obviously! It's super cute and Zuelong is really cool!"

"Hey we think alike too! I love Zuelong!" Jamie laughed with you and you asked questions about each other until you both of you find out you are incredibly similar. "Its like we were made for each other," Jamie says with a happy but serious tone. 

"Slow down Jamie," you stutter blushing brightly. 

"No really. You're great y/n, I've never felt so...not lonely before...your face gleams with a beautiful light, your heart gleams too, reflecting light to my own heart…" you blush and silently listen to his words, and out of nowhere your eyes begin to sting, you start crying. 

"S-sorry I don't know why I'm crying...it's just, I feel so happy...being here with you…" Jamie hugs you and your tears glisten down your face. "Sorry…"

"It's okay y/n…" he wipes away your tears and holds you tight. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm okay ending this bad fanfic here but I might continue it, no worries dedicated fans!


	3. AN

Authors note - 

Sorry for not making a chapter 3 my dedicated fans, I literally have no ideas and the one idea I did use was made into its own small fanfic. The only idea I have for chapter 3 currently is one inwhich the Loomian Legacy community speculates if y/n is Jamie's girlfriend/boyfriend. If you have any creative ideas please comment them down here or just comment on the tweet Jamie poster about the fanfiction, I will see it. Thank you dedicated readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to sub to big cute nerd noob Jamie


	4. Gleaming Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when the internet finds out Jamie's relationship with y/n? Where will the relationship go? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, sorry.

It was a bright day outside and you slept longer than you should have, you run your hands through your gleaming hair and roll out of bed like a zombie. You put on your slippers, and get your to check the time

"Oh its just 9:25...wait...9:25!" You quickly throw an outfit onto yourself and rush out of the door only to hit the against something. You hear a groan and step out of your apartment only to realize that you hit your ex boyfriend who was laying on the floor. "Josh! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" You yell frantically, but also slightly concerned for him as you hit his head pretty hard. 

"Ugh...y/n..." You grab Josh's hand and help him up. 

"Sorry Josh...I'm late and uh, you know...I didn't expect you to be laying against the door..." You help him lean against the wall and quickly get him a ice pack. "Sorry again, I'm really late, see you!" You run down the stairs only to run again into a wall. A really warm squishy wall....

"Y/n!" Jamie shouts in surprise as you tumble into him. 

"Oh Jamie sorry I didn't see you!" You pull your face away from his chest and brush your gleaming hair out of your face. "I'm kind of late for work, sorry for running into you..." 

"Its okay y/n, I can drive you actually!" Jamie suggest putting his strong hand on your shoulder. You blush and silently nod as the two of you head to Jamie's car. He starts the car up and starts driving. "So where do you work?"

"Oh the nursing home, I can tell you where it is if you don't know."

"Oh don't worry, I know where it is." Jamie focuses on the road until a traffic light comes up. "So you work at a nursing home huh? Interesting. You know Jacky?" 

"Oh yeah I do he is my coworker," you say with a smile, you wonder what happened with Jacky and Josh yesterday but the thought leaves your mind. 

"Alright we are here, have a good day at work, y/n," Jamie says as you open the door. 

"Thanks Jamie, and um..." You turn to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." You get out of the car and wave goodbye to Jamie, he is visably red. Jamie drives away and you sigh as you walk inside waving at a few elders eating crumpets. How will you explain this to your boss? What will he do? You nervously walk up to your bosses office and knock on the door. "Hello? Mr-" the door opens and your boss is there smiling

"Please, y/n, no need to be formal, my name is Simon."

"Simon sir-" 

"Yes you are 2 hours late. I've noticed, come inside." You take a deep breath and walk inside, then sit in the comfy chair. "So can you explain to me why you are so late?"

"I just oveslept...I'm so sorry, Simon, it wont happen again-"

"Hahaha relax, y/n, please. Your fine, but I do have to warn you to not be late again, okay?" You nod. "Good. Now get to work." 

"Thank you sir- Simon I mean." You get out of the office and head to the kitchen. 

"Y/n, I was wondering when you would show up!" Jacky said smiling at you. "Well you are just in time for serving, take this cart and go serve some food." 

"Yeah got it." You grab the cart and walk into the dinning room. Like usual, serving food was a fun job. The elderly often had something to say and you loved the conversations with each and everyone of them. After a while you finished serving everyone and brought the cart back into the kitchen where everyone was cleaning up. You join in and Jacky goes up to you grinning. 

"Hey I bet you are wondering why I'm so happy," Jacky says brooming underneath the table youare cleaning.

"Well I guess you have been happier than usual, whats up?" 

"That guy from yesterday, Josh, we are going on a date!" He grins as you smile nervously.

"Oh...good for you, Josh is kind of like my ex..."

"Oh...is that going to be like a problem?"

"No not at all! He is just kind of..." You twirl your fingers around your head to signal crazy. 

"He doesn't seem all that bad honestly," Jacky shrugs.

"Well don't let me stop you, you seem really happy talking about him." You give Jacky a reassuring smile and he nods giving you a smile back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You step outside of the nursing home, waving goodbye to some ladies drinking tea outside. You start walking home but soon it starts to rain, usually rain wasn't that bad but it was raining very hard. You started running home through the streets trying to get home quick. By the time you got to the apartment you were soaking wet and shivering. Josh seemed to be gone and you stepped inside to your apartment dripping water all over the floor. You sigh as you head into the bathroom to take a shower. You kind of wanted to head up to the hill again but it wasn't an option due to the rain. Maybe you could just check up on Jamie. After finishing the shower you hop onto bed and watch a couple of Jamies videos.

"I wonder what people say about me being on Jamie's reccent videos..." You click on the comments and were surprised by how many people were talking about you. 

"Jamie has a girlfriend/boyfriend confirmed!"

"Wow who knew Jamie could get someone so cute?"

"Big boomer noob girlfriend/boyfriend"

Most of the comments were really mostly similar to the last one you read. 

"Oh wow they are all really speculating about me huh..." You look through the reccomendations and click a video about the topic. 

"Hey guys Armenti here, today we are speculating if JamiyJamie has a girlfriend/boyfriend!" You sigh and facepalm. "So reccently in Jamie's videos he has had a person join him in his videos. Jamie introduced this person as y/n and as his neighbor. In the video, Jamie and y/n laugh a lot with each other and are seen staring at each other and even blushing. I personally believe that Jamie and his neighbor y/n are dating, what do you guys think? Comment down what you think and don't forget to subscribe and like!" You close the video and frown. 

"I guess everyone in the community thinks we are dating...are we...?" You think about it and you kind of want to date him, even if it is kind of early, your connection with Jamie feels serious. Your thoughts were interrupted by hard knocking on your door however. "I'll be right there!" You get up and walk to the door opening it. 

"Hey y/n," it was Jamie, wearing more formal attire than he usually would. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course," you nod as Jamie steps inside. "You look really nice by the way." 

"Heh, thank you y/n, you look as adorable as ever." You blush at that and run a hand through your hair. You head into the living room and start sitting on the couch. 

"So anything in particular you came here for?" You say leaning close to him on the couch.

"Well I'm not sure if you know, but the entire community of Loomian Legacy thinks we are dating. Its not that important but even my co-workers are wondering about it, and...me actually. I don't want to rush anything y/n, but what are we? What do you want?"

You look at Jamie feeling your heart beat faster as he talks. 

"I want..."


End file.
